


Imagine…Fred Seeing You With Someone Else And Finally Making A Move

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You waited for him to ask you to the ball, but he never stepped up. But when Fred sees you with someone else, he realizes he’s going to show you why you should be his.





	Imagine…Fred Seeing You With Someone Else And Finally Making A Move

It was risky.

You’d be in a lot of trouble if anyone caught you.

But you’d been wanting Fred for a few years now.

And the ball would’ve been the perfect time for you to finally start something.

You both felt the attraction.

Except, you waited and waited and he never asked you to go with him.

So you took someone else.

If Fred Weasley wasn’t going to appreciate you, you’d let someone else do it instead.

But when he walked into the Great Hall that night and saw you on another boys arm, Fred was pissed.

He stormed over, dragging you into the corner of the room and began ranting about not wanting you to be with anyone else. That it should’ve been him you were dancing with.

You don’t know what came over you.

Maybe it was him being so possessive. Maybe it was him being so close. Maybe it was the way he smelt that night.

You had no idea what caused you to do it, but you grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down, your lips on his.

After that, you both couldn’t stop yourselves.

Your hands trailed down his neck and to his shoulders, holding him tight as he gripped you around the waist.

Everything moved so fast after that.

His lips moving down to your jaw, trailing down until his face was buried in your breasts.

Your own hands moved down, quickly unbuckling his pants and pushing the front down enough that his cock fell out, gripping it and stroking a few times.

His hand lifted your skirt, pushing your panties aside, before his fingers glided through your folds, plunging a finger in without hesitation.

He worked you open, stretching and scissoring, until he knew you were ready.

Then, he gripped his length, running the tip through your wet folds, slipping in slowly, inch by inch.

You gasped silently when he bottomed out, looking around for any eyes on you.

But the room was dark and the corners were practically pitch black, knowing no one would be able to see you.

You bit your lip as he thrust into you, his lips kissing you sloppily all over your body.

The thrusts were awkward and uncomfortable, so you lifted a leg, locking it around his waist.

As soon as he began moving again, you let out a groan, the new angle letting him get deeper inside you.

There were no words between the two of you, instead clinging to each other as you both felt yourselves nearing your release.

You gripped Fred’s hand as you felt that sensation, lowering it so his finger brushed against your clit.

He seemed to have gotten the message, rubbing fast, but softly, on your swollen bud, your pussy fluttering around his cock.

It didn’t take long for the coil to snap, your pussy clamping down on Fred’s cock as he kept thrusting, just a few more times, until, he too joined you, cumming hard as he panted into your neck.

You held him in place, loving the feeling of his cum deep inside your pussy, your juices mixing together.

He stuttered slightly inside you, his cock sensitive when you moved a little.

When he slipped out, you quickly pulled your underwear back into place, not wanting to leak cum all over the floor.

Fred stared at you, unsure of where you stood now.

You noticed his eyes on you, looking at him with a smirk.

“You gonna just stand there? Or are we gonna go and do this properly? On a bed this time?”

As soon as you said it, a grin grew on his face, grabbing your hand as he practically dragged you back into the Gryffindor Common Room and into his bed, not wasting another second.

He’d been too terrified to make a move before.

But now that he had you, he’d make sure he wouldn’t let you go.


End file.
